fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga is a character from the anime/manga series Naruto. She is the former heiress of Konohagakure’s Hyūga clan. Because of her meek disposition, her father doubted that she was suited for the responsibilities of leading the clan, much less life as a ninja leading him to disinherit her. Nonetheless, Hinata persevered, and from observation of Naruto Uzumaki especially, she found both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. Through her membership with Team 8, she sought to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Hyūga is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand, and X-Treme Crossover Federation (XCF) on the Beatdown brand. She is possibly best known for her career in UCA, where she spent years as a jobber before rising up the ranks to become UCA Women’s Champion. Background * Series: ''Naruto'' * Species: Human * Age: 16 * Height: 5’2” * Weight: 129 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX, UCA, XCF (Formerly) WWT, CWA * Debut: 2002 * Status: Active * Billed from: Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) * Allies: Naruto Uzumaki (boyfriend), Team 8, Sakura Haruno, Téa Gardner, Samantha Hart, Sakura Kinomoto, Chikaru Minamoto, Athena Asamiya * Rivals: Lightning Farron, The Four Horsewomen, Evil Beauty (Kendra Daniels, Eliza Hart and Allison Wilson) * Twitter: @REALHinata Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling Women’s Tag Team Champion X-Treme Crossover Federation Universal Character Association Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Universal Animation Wrestling World Wrestling Television Personality Personal life Hinata Hyūga is currently dating Naruto Uzumaki. In wrestling Hyūga excels at performing in the ring with a mat-based technical wrestling style with various submission holds and pinning combinations, along with hard hitting strikes. Finishing moves * Blind Spot (Inverted Headlock transitioned into a Discus Palm Strike to the back of the opponent’s head) * Gentle Clutch (Inverted Cravate Stepover Toehold) * Gentle Clutch II (Inverted Cravate Arm-trap) * Gentle Clutch III (Inverted Cravate combined with a standing leg grapevine) * Gentle Slam (Olympic Slam) * Gentle Wrist Lock (Elevated Wrist-lock) * Hyūga Clutch (Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin) * Hyūga’s Way (Standing Fireman’s Carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, sometimes from an elevated position or preceded by a scoop lift) – adopted from Naruto Uzumaki * Kyūbi Lock (Ankle Lock) – adopted from Naruto Uzumaki * Tenketsu Restraint (Modified Double Underhook Guillotine Choke) Signature moves * Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent’s face * Clothesline to a cornered opponent followed by a Bulldog * Diving Leg Drop Bulldog * Hangman’s Neckbreaker to one opponent while simultaneously DDTing another opponent * High-angle Sitout Powerbomb * Hurricanrana * Gentle Palm / Palm Bottom (Palm strike to the opponent’s chest or face) * Kimura Lock, sometimes with bodyscissors * Moonsault, sometimes while standing or preforming a corkscrew * Multiple kick variations ** Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope ** Feint Roundhouse followed by a Legsweep ** Ninja Kick (High-speed Roundhouse to the head of a seated, kneeling or rising opponent) – adopted from Naruto Uzumaki ** Overhead to an opponent’s arm ** Running Corner Drop ** Running Single Leg Drop to the leg of an opponent ** Step-up Enzuigiri ** Water Needle (Soccer to the chest of a seated opponent) – also used as a finisher * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging Half Nelson ** Dragon ** German ** Northern Lights, usually followed by Cross Armbreaker ** Snap Underhook ** Tiger * Running European Uppercut at a cornered opponent * Running One-handed Bulldog * Shining Wizard * Springboard Leg Lariat * Standing or a Running Frankensteiner to an opponent on the top rope * Tornado DDT, usually from the second rope * Twin Lion Clash (Double Palm Thrust to the opponent’s chest, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) Managers * Samantha Hart Nicknames * “The Hyūga Heiress” * “The Byakugan Princess” Entrance themes * “Stand in the Rain” by Superchick (UCA) * “Radioactive” by Kings of Leon (APEX; April 19, 2013 – present) * “New Perspective” by Fireflight (APEX; June 30, 2013 – present; used while as a part of Hart of Hyuga) * “Whisper” by Evanescence (WWT) Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling * ACW Women’s Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) – with Samantha Hart Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Universal Animation Wrestling Universal Character Association * UCA Women’s Championship (1 time) X-Treme Crossover Federation * XCF Queen of Chaos Championship (3 times, current) Trivia * Hinata is quite talented when it comes to singing. This is due to the fact that she was voiced by Japanese Singer Nana Mizuki. Hilariously enough, not even Hinata herself realized her own talent when it comes to singing until AWF General Manager Nazirul and the Shounen Knights Stable begged for her to sing at a party. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers Category:WWT Wrestlers